


White Hoodies

by Venus (orphan_account)



Series: living together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Venus
Summary: Hinata doesn't feel like doing the laundry, and Tsukishima's clothes are very comfortable, and wearing your boyfriend’s clothes is good for mental health. Basic maths.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: living together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	White Hoodies

Hinata took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He poked his head outside and listened carefully to the sizzle sound from the kitchen, where Tsukishima was still busy cooking their lunch, and, quickly, he held his breath and tiptoed through the hallway to the other's room. After closing the door quietly behind his back, Hinata finally opened the closet which was full of Tsukishima's t-shirts and pants.

Well, it was kind of embarrassing to admit, but Hinata was running out of clothes, and although Tsukishima had shown him how to do the laundry once, (or twice, he doesn't know, he dozes off in the middle of it), he still felt kinda lazy. Maybe he would trade some kisses or cuddles for Tsukishima to do it later.

On the other hand, though, this morning when he was scrolling through twitter, Hinata found a post about the “wearing your boyfriend’s clothes is good for mental health” and almost immediately, he wanted to see how Tsukishima would react to his small boyfriend wearing his oversized shirt.

"This will be fun." - Hinata smirked as he slipped into a white hoodie. The soft fabric rubbed against his skin brought the smell of Tsukishima’s cologne and his heart suddenly skipped a beat. It felt oddly nice, as if right now he was cozying up in the blond’s embrace. And he took a moment to sniff in the scent longingly before marching through the hallway.

Tsukishima was busy shoving stuff in the dishwasher when Hinata tiptoed to the kitchen; his face blushing a bright color when he jumped forwards and wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulder. It only took Tsukishima two seconds or so to realize that there was something not right about this, as he quickly turned around to see Hinata in his favorite hoodie, which was a bit too loose considering his small figure. He frowned on his spot, staring at Hinata, who stared back eagerly and even waved his sleeves around for some cute effects.

But, to Hinata’ surprise, Tsukishima just simply pushed back his glasses and coldly said:

\- You didn’t do the laundry, right? – He rolled his eyes. – Like, come on, I do the cleaning, I do thecooking, do I have to do that for you too?

Hinata blinked once, not knowing what kind of reaction Tsukishima was giving him, but as soon as it sank in, his grin slowly faded away and his already blushing face started turning into a dark red color as he pursed his lips into a straight line, looking stern. However, almost immediately, Tsukishima had squeezed him into a tight hug and laughingly ruffled his hair in the process, chanting:

\- I’m sorry, you look very cute Hinata, don’t be mad at me.

To which Hinata just pouted and refused to look at Tsukishima for the rest of the day, despite how the blond desperately showering kisses on his face. What he didn’t know was that even someone like Tsukishima lost his patience at some point, and at night, when the light flickered out, Hinata found himself half-lying on his bed, Tsukishima on top of him and snuggling into the oversize hoodie he was wearing with the evilest smile Hinata had ever seen.


End file.
